Infrared cameras are known and utilized in a variety of applications. One typical configuration of an infrared camera includes a two-dimensional array of microbolometer elements used to sense infrared radiation. Each microbolometer element functions as a pixel to produce a two-dimensional image based on detected infrared radiation. The change in resistance of each microbolometer element is translated into a time-multiplexed electrical signal by circuitry known as the read out integrated circuit (ROIC). The combination of the ROIC and the microbolometer array is commonly known as a microbolometer focal plane array (FPA) or microbolometer infrared FPA.
One drawback, for example, of a conventional infrared camera is that the infrared image provided by the ROIC, which may be stored or displayed, may not take into account the conditions at the time the infrared image was taken. As an example, the conditions may be external or internal to the infrared camera, such as for example, environmental conditions that may affect the appearance of the infrared image. As a result, there is a need for techniques that address infrared camera performance under varying environmental conditions.